List of Caterpillar serial number prefix codes
This is a list of the prefix codes for Serial numbers used on caterpillar machinery that denote model & factory of manuafcture. Machine model codes ;sources * Caterpillar Century - Book * Caterpilar Pocket Guide * http://www.ironrecord.com/index.php * RitchiWiki Prefix - Machine model - Country ;0 * 06N - Caterpillar D3 ;1 * 1C - Caterpillar Diesel Sixty/Sixty Five * 1E - Caterpillar Diesel Fifty * 1H - Caterpillar Model RD8(became the D8) at sn 1H1500) * 1J - Caterpillar Model Twenty Two * 1XJ - Caterpillar D8N * 101A - Caterpillar Model Sixty ;2 * 2D - Caterpillar Model Sixty Five * 2E - Caterpillar Diesel Seventy Five * 2F - Caterpillar Model Twenty Two * 2H - Caterpillar Model ED6(became the D6 at ~ 2H5100) * 2T - Caterpillar Model RD4(became the D4) * 2U - Caterpillar D8 (23,537 built) * 2PC - Caterpillar D3B * 22A - Caterpillar D8H * 23Y - Caterpillar D3B * 24Y - Caterpillar D3B * 27Y - Caterpillar D3B * 28Y - Caterpillar D3B ;3 * 3C - Caterpillar Model Twenty Five * 3E - Caterpillar Diesel Seventy * 3G - Caterpillar Diesel Forty * 3J - Caterpillar D2(narrow gauge) * 3R - Caterpillar Model R5 Series 3 * 3T - Caterpillar D7 * 3YC - Caterpillar D3B * 35N - Caterpillar D7G * 36A - Caterpillar D8H ;4 * 4F - Caterpillar Model Twenty Eight * 4G - Caterpillar Model RD4(became the D4) * 4H - Caterpillar Model R5 Series 2 * 4J - Caterpillar Model R2 * 4R - Caterpillar D6(wide gauge) * 4T - Caterpillar D7(Military spec) * 4U - Caterpillar D2(narrow gauge) * 46A - Caterpillar D8H * 4FB - Caterpillar D8L ;5 * 5A - Caterpillar Model Fifty * 5C - Caterpillar Model Thirty Five * 5E - Caterpillar Model R2 sn starts at 3501 > 3583 * 5E - Caterpillar Model R3 sn starts at 2501 > 2560 * 5E - Caterpillar Model R5 Series 1 (500 built) * 5E - Caterpillar Model RD6 (only built as 5E then 2H) * 5E - Caterpillar Model RD7 (only 25 built as 5E then 9G) * 5E - Caterpillar Model RD8 (only 33 built as 5E then 1H) * 5G - Caterpillar Model Forty * 5J - Caterpillar D2(wide gauge)l * 5R - Caterpillar D6(narrow gauge) * 5T - Caterpillar Model RD4(became the D4) * 5U - Caterpillar D2(wide gauge) * 5MC - Caterpillar D3B * 52A - Caterpillar D8H * 53A - Caterpillar 977H * 53Y - Caterpillar D8L * 59J - Caterpillar D4D * 5JJ - Caterpillar D10R * 5TJ - Caterpillar D8N ;6 * 6E - Caterpillar Thirty Five * 6G - Caterpillar Model Thirty (became R4 after 874 built) * 6G - Caterpillar R4 * 6U - Caterpillar D4(narrow gauge) * 63K - Caterpillar 951 Crawler Loader * 68A - Caterpillar D8H * 66V - Caterpillar D8K ;7 * 7C - Caterpillar Fifteen * 7J - Caterpillar Model RD4(Became the D4) * 7M - Caterpillar D7 * 7U - Caterpillar D4(wide gauge) * 76V - Caterpillar D8K * 77V - Caterpillar D8K * 79U - Caterpillar D3 * 7JC - Caterpillar D8L * 7TK - Caterpillar D8N * 7YB - Caterpillar D8L ;8 * 8C - Caterpillar Model Twenty * 8D - Caterpillar Model Seventy * 8R - Caterpillar D8sn1 > 99999 * 8U - Caterpillar D6(narrow gauge) * 82U - Caterpillar D3 * 83U - Caterpillar D3 * 8SC - Caterpillar D5H ;9 * 9G - Caterpillar Model ED7(became the D7 at sn 9G2500) * 9M - Caterpillar D5(only 46 built) * 9U - Caterpillar D6(wide gauge) * 90J - Tractor (front) * 91J - Tractor (rear) * 9TC - Caterpillar D8N ;Alpha numeric codes * L - Caterpillar Model Twenty * PA - Caterpillar Model Sixty * PL - Caterpillar Model Twenty * PS - Caterpillar Model Thirty * PT - Caterpillar Ten * PV - Caterpillar Fifteen * S - Caterpillar Model Thirty Engine codes * http://www.scribd.com/doc/35412734/Cat-Serial-Number-Prefixes * http://www.wpowerproducts.com/caterpillar_prefixes.php see also * List of Caterpillar dealerships * Serial number Category:Caterpillar Category:Lists Category:serial numbers Category:Gas engines